Tairaa
| extra1= | extra2=|age=21 (after time skip) bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Appearance Tairaa is normally seen wearing sandals, blue shorts, a white shirt with the Grand Pirates jollyroger on it, and a floppy hat that blocks the sun. When he was on Arctic Island, he wore a white jacket, and when he was on Desert Island, he wore no shirt. Personality Tairaa is normally relaxed and very lazy, going as far as almost being left behind when Burendan and the rest of the crew were preparing to set sail, because he found a nice shady spot under a tree. He is very protective of his crewmates and will fight to the death to protect them. This is shown when he went against Aokiji even though he risked the chance of being killed because he is vulnerable to fire and ice. His nickname "Crazy Tairaa" comes from the fact that he normally does completely idiotic and sometimes suicidal things. Such as challenging a marine admiral or running directly into something thats obviously a trap. History Origin Tairaa is originally from Skypiea, but does not look like a Skypiea native at all.There is some speculation and hints that he might have been dropped off there as a child from a pirate ship. When he was ten, he was in a cafe on Angel Island and was eating fruits out of a fruit bowl. He accidentally ate the Shou Shou No Mi, which was mixed in with the other fruit for some reason. After he ate it, he thought he had eaten something poisonous because the inside of his mouth was burning. So he ran outside to the dock to rinse out his mouth, after he did he decided to go for a swim. So he jumped in the water, but, because of the Devil Fruit, he fell through the clouds and fell all the way down to the ocean. Normally this would have killed a regular person, but the Shou Shou No Mi absorbed the impact of hitting the water and he was rescued by a passing fishing ship. After he was rescued, he was dropped off at the Sabaody Archipelago. Growing Up Tairaa grew up on the Sabaody Archipelago, normally staying in the lawless section of the island and working as a bounty hunter for a few years. When the buisiness wasn't working out too well, he decided to go off and become a famous pirate captain. Partly due to the fact that he met Burendan and convinced him to join his crew. Before they left, however, Tairaa got pissed off enough by a Tenryuubito, that he blew him up. Subsequently, this called Kizaru to the grove. He then proceeded to try to blow up and kill Tairaa, however, this proved futile as Tairaa was not injured and blew Kizaru through several buildings. Burendan was kicked and knocked out by Kizaru, but he came too and used his newly acquired powers alongside Tairaa to beat Kizaru to a bloody pulp. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Captains